Following Seas
by CrimeShowShipper
Summary: Post Fair Winds and Following Seas one shots and drabbles featuring Harm and Mac.
1. Surprise

Colonel Sarah MacKenzie Rabb looked down at the object in her hand and gasped, "Oh my god! HARM!"

"Sar, everything okay?" Harm asked running from the kitchen where he was cooking breakfast.

Mac showed him the stick with two pink lines, still shocked.

"You're pregnant?!"

"That's what it says."

Harm wrapped his arms around Mac and kissed her.

"I'm pregnant...oh my god...is this really happening?" Mac asked herself.

"Mhmm. We're having a baby, Sar. A little Rabb."

Mac wrapped her arms around Harm and cried tears of happiness and shock. She never expected she'd be able conceive especially naturally with her advanced endometriosis.

"I need to make a doctor's appointment. What if I've harmed the baby, I've been so busy with work and-" She began rambling as the shock wore off and Harm cut her off by kissing her.

"Hey, one thing at a time. Go make an appointment."

"Okay."

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm." Mac smiled this was the fairy tale she'd always wanted.


	2. Sexy Legal Talk

Harm had started his first day as FJA in London while Mac waited for a possible new duty assignment here in London. They had ended up deciding that when and if they started a family that's when one of them would resign. The couple was also waiting for Mattie to be transported to a hospital in London. Both were upset they couldn't stay with her especially Harm, but Mattie, stubborn girl insisted she was fine and would see them soon. Of course it didn't stop Harm from worrying which would cause Mac to worry about Harm and Mattie.

At 21:30 Harm returned to their temporary London home. Mac greeted him with a kiss.

"How was your first day as Force Judge Advocate?" Mac asked her fiancé.

"It went well considering it was all introductions and catching up on stuff. How was your day?"

"Long...I don't know what I'm going to do until Mattie arrives or I get an assignment."

"When Mattie gets here you'll be wishing you had a day to yourself, she's a handful spinal injury or not." Harm teased.

"So, I'll feel the same way I do about having you around?" Mac joked.

"Is that how you feel Colonel?" Harm took a step closer towards Mac, their lips almost touching.

"Not when we're in bed." She smiled suductively.

Harm's lips smashed against hers, beginning a deep passionate kiss. His hands snaked up under her shirt and Mac whimpered in pleasure, begging for more. She began unbuttoning his uniform eagerly. Mac wanted him now, she couldn't wait.

"I want you now, Harm."

Harm eagerly obeyed and began taking off her clothes. He looked at her bare body and swore to himself she got even more beautiful every day. Mac pulled him in eager for another kiss.

"Bedroom?" Harm asked and Mac nodded, wrapping her legs around him. She could feel his erection against her. Mac moaned she needed him in her now. She waited nine years for him, but she couldn't wait a minute to get to the bedroom.

Harm tossed her onto the bed, her hands on his shoulders pulling him down on top of her. Their lips met once again for a passionate kiss. Each kiss more satisfying than the last. Harm rubbed her breasts and slid his fingers across the outsides of her folds.

"Haarrmm!" Mac moaned.

He knew exactly what she wanted and with one quick motion he slide inside of her. Mac let out a sigh Of relief and pleasure as he entered into her.

"Damn, Sarah you're wet." Harm stated. Mac wasn't used to him calling her Sarah however, the way he said it turned her on.

"I love it when you call me that...mmm." Mac moaned as their rhythm evened out.

Harm grinned and began kissing her neck searching for her sensitive spot. Harm was very satisfied when he found it and saw Mac's pleasurable reaction. She threw her head back into the pillows.

"You like that, Saaarah?"

"Ohhh yes. No...objections."

"You wanna talk legal terms? Hmm well I love the consent to search warrants you give me for your beautiful body."

Mac blushed slightly, but she did enjoy some of this dirty legal talk, "Captain, how long have you waited for these...search warrants?"

"Too long, my dear Colonel."

"Yeah? You wanted to subpoena this to the bedroom?" Mac teased eyeing her bare body.

"Oh yes, counselor. Though I didn't know if you could handle my...questioning."

"Bring it on now, counselor."

Harm smirked as he began teasing all her sensative spots across her body. Mac enjoyed his teasing, but she wanted him to let her reach her climax so, she flipped them over and smirked at her fiancé's slightly shocked expression.

She leaned down to kiss him, "My turn to subject you to some much harder questions."


End file.
